LEN Sang Idola
by Seven Seas Project
Summary: Ini kejadian saat Len menjalani MOS/"Hey, kau ini perempuan, kan? Kenapa pakai pakaian laki-laki?"/"Eh, tapi, aku memang laki-laki!"/"Oh, kalau begitu, buktinya mana?"/"Baiklah, akan aku tunjukkan!"/Len melepas ikatan rambutnya lalu menahan tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk membingkai mulutnya di atas tangan kiri lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya./"Boku wa, Kagamine LEN!"
1. Chapter 1

**LEN Sang Idola**

_Warning_: alur berantakan, _typo_, GAJE (enggak jelas), _AAAANNNDD! IT'S AN __**ISLAMIC FIC**_~

_Disclaimer_: Vocaloid bukan punya Seven Seas Project

Superstar Udin © Mahfuzh Amin

_Rated_: _K+ semi __T_

_Genre_: _Parody_, _Friendship_, _and a little Romance_

_Main Chara_: Len K.

_Summary_: Ini kejadian saat Len menjalani MOS/"Hey, kau ini perempuan, kan? Kenapa pakai pakaian laki-laki?"/"Eh, tapi, aku memang laki-laki!"/"Oh, kalau begitu, buktinya mana?"/"Baiklah, akan aku tunjukkan!"/Len melepas ikatan rambutnya lalu menahan tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk membingkai mulutnya di atas tangan kiri lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya./"_Boku wa, _Kagamine LEN!"/Seketika, seluruh halaman VHS berubah menjadi lautan darah dengan para siswi yang mengambang di atasnya.

Lucy_'s Note_: Hai! Ini Author Lucy Pinku! _Specialist genre Parody _dan _Fluff Romance! _:3

Yuhu! Lucy berhasil mengalahkan Rika untuk menjadi anggota yang pertama kali _publish_ fanfic! YAY! *Rika langsung bersin*

Fic ini terinspirasi dari buku "Superstar Udin" karya Kak Mahfuzh Amin! Lucy benar-benar ngakak waktu baca bukunya, sampai-sampai teman sekelas Lucy nyangka kalau ke-tidakwaras-an Lucy sudah di ambang batas~ -_-

Lucy pengin buat cerita seperti buatan Kak Mahfuzh Amin ini dengan karakter Len. Harap dimaklumi, ya, kalau ada kesamaan kalimat atau cerita, biar kesannya lebih mirip, gitu! :3 Oh, iya, bagi yang belum baca bukunya, lebih baik baca dulu, ya, biar ngerti kaya' gimana jalan ceritanya. Dijamin enggak bakalan menyesal beli buku itu. Isinya bikin ngakak! :D

_Tokorode_, ini fanfic pertama Lucy sekaligus fanfic pertama dari Seven Seas Project yang dipublikasikan. Jadi, Lucy mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan, _Minna-san! _:)

Oke, daripada kelamaan, mending langsung _aja!_

_Don't like, don't read!_

_Chapter _1: Munculnya 'LEN'

Mentari bersinar panas di halaman Vocaloid High School atau yang biasa disebut VHS. Oh, iya, ingat, PANAS, bukan CERAH! Jarum pendek jam hampir saja mencapai angka 12.

"Slurrrp ... Ah, segarnya~"

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut biru tua dengan mata yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, sedang menghabiskan tetes-tetes terakhir dari es krim yang diperolehnya dengan hasil jerih payah pengumpulan uang dengan cara sedia laundry pakaian bekas yang biasanya disebut karpet atau kain lap.

Di depannya berdirilah seorang lelaki yang tampak lebih muda darinya. Berambut pirang dan bermata biru muda. Dia memandang kesal ke arah sang pemuda yang enak-enakan duduk santai di bawah pohon, sedangkan dirinya malah panas-panasan di bawah ganasnya terik sinar matahari yang membakar kulit. Sambil mendekati lelaki berambut biru tua itu, dia menggeram kesal, menyembunyikan amarahnya.

"KAITO! SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI KALAU JANGAN ENAK-ENAKAN MAKAN ES KRIM SAAT SEDANG BERTUGAS, HUH?!"

Rinto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara dengan cepat layaknya anak burung yang baru ingin belajar terbang. Kaito memandang Rinto sejenak, kemudian membuang bungkus es krimnya di tempat sampah terdekat, dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Seingatku, baru 2 kali. Baiklah, 5 orang ikut aku dan sisanya tetap di sini bersama maniak jeruk itu!" ucap Kaito dengan ke-_**baKa**_ito-annya. Ke-5 siswa (acak) yang dipanggilnya pun mengikuti dari belakang, meninggalkan Rinto yang hanya bisa diam di tempat dengan jago merah yang menyelimut-inya.

"_**BAKA**_ITOOOOOOO!"

*LEN Sang Idola*

Ini adalah hari ke-10 dikurangi 7 dari 5 hari digelarnya MOS di VHS. Masih terlihat banyak siswa yang memakai aksesori MOS. Ada yang mengenakan rambut palsu berwarna hitam panjang dengan bedak yang mampu memutihkan kulit para siswa-siswi itu sehingga mereka terlihat lebih mirip kuntilanak daripada peserta MOS. Ada juga yang tidak memakai aksesori apapun hanya seragam seperti biasa.

Mengapa?

Karena mereka adalah para panitia MOS.

Rinto menatap garang siswa-siswa di sekelilingnya. Angin yang berhembus membuat poninya yang ditahan dengan 4 jepit putih itu bergerak sesuai dengan arah ke mana angin itu pergi, dan karena itulah, wajah Rinto yang ganteng jadi agak tertutup. Aura suram menemani setiap langkahnya. Meninggalkan kesan _yandere _dalam dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang _tsundere_.

Tepat 5 menit setelah jam masjid berteriak 5 kali, Rinto sang ketua OSIS menghentikan langkah setelah mengelilingi 5 siswa baru yang bersalah, sebanyak 5 orang. Ke-5 orang tersebut hanya pasrah terhadap apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Kecuali 1 orang yang ada di bagian paling pinggir kiri. Wajahnya justru terlihat damai-damai saja sambil menikmati angin yang numpang lewat di hadapannya.

Rinto pun memulai 'pidato'-nya yang mampu mengundang perhatian beberapa orang siswa dan siswi VHS. Mereka mendekati Rinto lalu membentuk lingkaran dan mengelilingi ke-5 orang tersebut.

"Kalian sadar apa salah kalian?!" Rinto berteriak di depan ke-5 siswa tersebut, dan mau tak mau, mereka harus menerima hujan _instant _lagi di musim pancaroba ini.

Tidak ada jawaban. Rinto pun melanjutkan sambil memelototkan matanya, "Dan kalian sudah tahu apa yang akan kalian terima jika kalian salah?"

Masih tidak ada yang menjawab. Rinto pun mendekati sang tersangka pertama. Diperhatikannya wujud dan rupa siswa itu. Rambut berwarna perak dengan ujung yang membentuk huruf "P", dan mata _h__eterochromia iridum_, sebelah kiri berwarna biru muda sedangkan yang kanan hijau muda.

"Siapa namamu?"

"_Bismillahir rahmanir rahiim_. _Assalamu'alaikum wa rahmatullahi wabarakatuh. _Saudaraku yang terhormat, perkenalkan, nama saya Utatane Piko bin Kamui Gakupo," jawab Piko dengan gaya seorang penceramah.

Rinto kaget. Dia mengeratkan kening mengingat sesuatu. "Maksudmu, kau anak seorang ustadz yang biasa mengajar ngaji di masjid raya dan sering ceramah di radio setiap pagi?"

"_Bismillahir rahmanir rahiim_. Ya, itu abah saya. _Senpai_ mengenalnya?" ujar Piko dengan suara lembut dan tatapan kalem.

Seketika Rinto berkeringat dingin dengan tubuh agak gemetaran. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia pun langsung meraih tangan Piko, anak dari pasangan guru ngajinya, Ustadz Gakupo Kamui dan guru TK-nya, Ustadzah Gakuko Kamui. Rinto mencium tangan Piko sambil beberapa kali mengucapkan maaf. Terbayang olehnya wajah Ustadz Gakupo yang akan menghukumnya karena berani menghukum anak semata wayangnya.

Tentu hal ini mengundang pandangan aneh dari tersangka lain dan para penikmat pidato Rinto. Piko pun dipersilakan meninggalkan podium tersangka oleh Rinto.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu! Perkenalkan dirimu!" tunjuk Rinto ke tersangka ke-2.

Sang tersangka memiliki rambut hijau _tosca_ pendek dengan mata berwarna senada. Membuat Rinto kembali mengingat sesuatu ah! Seseorang! _Perasaan pernah lihat ... _pikir Rinto.

"_A'udzubillahi minasy syaithanir rajiim. Bismillahir rahmanir rahiim. _Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Hatsune Mikuo."

Rinto mengeratkan keningnya lagi dan tiba-tiba ingat akan sesuatu, _ups_, seseorang maksudnya. _Cara jawabnya aneh, tapi suaranya bagus juga, kaya' seorang qari'. Hmm ... Dan jangan-jangan, anak ini adiknya Hatsune itu._

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai lipstik?"

"Saya tidak memakai lipstik karena itu untuk perempuan. Sedangkan dalam ajaran agama Islam, pada sebuah hadits, Baginda Rasulullah saw. melarang laki-laki menyerupai perempuan. Miku _Nee _juga sering bilang untuk tidak memakai barang-barang. Itulah alasan kenapa saya tidak memakai lipstik." jelas Mikuo panjang lebar.

Rinto manggut-manggut. "Adiknya Hatsune Miku dari kelas 2, ya?"

"Betul sekali, Senpai."

Rinto memasang pose berpikir dengan mata yang dipejamkan. "Kalau begitu ..."

"Rin, Mikuo itu seorang qari'. Terlalu ngerjain dia, entar kualat, lho," seorang siswi dengan suara yang Rinto kenali namun orangnya tidak Rinto kenali berbisik kepadanya. Membuat bulu kuduk Rinto berdiri seketika. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia pun membebaskan tersangka tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" Rinto lanjut ke tersangka ke-3 yang berambut hitam kelam dan bermata keemasan.

"Aku ..." Anak itu terlihat gemetaran setelah Rinto menunjuknya dengan sangat kurang ajar dengan jari manis tangan kirinya.

Rinto tersenyum sinis. _Sasaran empuk, nih!_

"Cepat sebutkan siapa namamu!" bentak Rinto.

Anak itu semakin gemetaran. Saking kuat guncangan getar yang dihasilkannya, poninya jadi terjatuh di mata sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan matanya yang kanan justru melotot dengan lebar. Entah kenapa, Rinto merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan anak itu. Terkesan seperti seorang _yandere _dan psikotik. _Serem ..._

Namun tiba-tiba ...

"Adikmu, Rei! Adikmu!" seorang lelaki setengah baya berlari terengah-engah menuju mereka.

"Rui kenapa, Mang?" tanya tersangka ke-3 panik yang tiba-tiba berubah ke mode _dere_-nya.

"Rui jatuh di toilet lagi. Sekarang dibawa ke rumah sakit!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, sang tersangka langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke gerbang sekolah, bahkan dia sempat menabrak Rinto. Namun Rinto cepat menguasai situasi sehingga tidak jadi jatuh. Memalukan jika sampai dia jatuh. Mau ditaruh mana muka dan wibawanya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS? Lelaki setengah baya itu mengiringi lari si tersangka ke-3 dengan tetap terengah-engah.

"Woi, tunggu! Namamu siapa?!" teriak Rinto. _Jika aku tidak tahu namanya, susah nanti mengeksekusi dia lagi._

Si tersangka 3 tidak menjawab. Dia terus berlari kencang, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Rinto. Yang ada di pikirannnya hanya adiknya. Si lelaki setengah baya malah berhenti dan menjawab pertanyaan Rinto, "Namanya Kagene Rei, Nak."

Rinto hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyerah atas kenyataan yang ditunjukkan Tuhan Yang Mahakuasa kepadanya. Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah masam, Rinto mendekati sang tersangka ke-4 yang hanya memakai sandal. Rambutnya berwarna hijau muda, matanya pun memiliki warna yang senada. Si tersangka ke-4 melirik Rinto gugup setengah mati sambil berkeringat dingin. Rinto kembali tersenyum sinis. _Sasaran empuk lagi, nih! _Ketika Rinto hendak meluncurkan perintah memperkenalkan diri, terdengar teriakan histeris para siswi.

Rinto kaget bukan kepalang melihat pemandangan yang sungguh di luar dugaannya. _Dari mana Makhluk-Makhluk Pengancur itu datang?_

"Rriiiiinnn! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan ini!" teriak seorang siswi berambut biru muda-ungu diikat 2 ke bawah dengan mata berwarna biru muda.

Rinto mulai panik hingga mengeluarkan suara keras-keras, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menutup telinga. "Burung-burung siapa itu?!"

Dilihatnya belasan tidak! Bahkan mungkin sampai puluhan burung yang rata-rata berjenis _american goldfinch_, merpati dan kolibri sedang mematuki gabah yang sedang dijemur para siswi sejak awal hari untuk tugas tata boga* (?), sedangkan burung-burung yang berjenis kolibri merusak tanaman bunga yang sudah susah payah ditanam para siswi VHS. Mungkin karena nektar yang dihasilkan bunga itu sudah habis, jadi mereka merusak bunga itu dengan maksud memaksanya mengeluarkan nektar lagi (?). Tidak hanya itu, saking banyaknya, burung-burung itu bahkan sampai menghalangi jalan para siswa-siswi tidak berdosa yang hanya ingin lewat untuk mencari angin.

"Jika tidak ada yang mengakuinya, akan kumutilasi burung-burung itu!" teriak Rinto frustrasi.

"Jangan, Senpai!" teriak tersangka ke-4.

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada sang tersangka ke-4. Anak itu memandang Rinto dengan tatapan memelas dengan mata yang mulai berair. Para siswa dan siswi tidak berperasaan yang ada di dekat Rinto pun langsung merasa iba dan enggak tega karena keimutan anak itu.

Namun tidak untuk Rinto. Perlahan, Rinto berjalan mendekatinya. "Jadi, burung-burung itu milikmu?"

Si tersangka 4 mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa burung sebanyak itu bisa masuk sini?" tanya Rinto keras.

"Tadi, pagi-pagi sekali, saya sempat memberi makan mereka. Dan mereka makan dengan lahap. Mungkin mereka kelaparan karena sudah beberapa hari tidak diberi makan. Dan mungkin karena itulah mereka mengikuti saya sampai ke sekolah karena melihat makanan mereka masih tersisa di pakaian saya. Dan saat dipanggil untuk mulai MOS, mungkin mereka menyelinap masuk dan memakan gabah serta menghancurkan bunga-bunga itu ..." jelas tersangka 4 panjang lebar.

"Rin! Rinto!" Seorang siswa berlari terburu-buru menghampiri Rinto. "Ada kabar buruk!"

"Kabar buruk apa lagi?"

"Peralatan masing-masing kelas yang sedang dijemur banyak yang kena kotoran burung!"

Segera berhamburan seluruh siswa-siswi yang ditugaskan untuk mencuci dan menjemur peralatan kelas mereka masing-masing. Rinto pun makin geram. "Cepat amankan burung-burungmu!"

Si tersangka ke-4 langsung bergerak.

"Tunggu!"

Hanya beberapa langkah, si tersangka langsung berhenti.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ryūto. Gachapoid Ryūto, Senpai."

"Oh, ya sudah, urusi dulu burung-burungmu! Jangan sampai mereka menghancurkan VHS kita tercinta. sebelum pulang sekolah nanti, kau harus temui aku di kantor OSIS!"

"Baik, Senpai!" jawab Ryūto. Dia segera membawa burung-burungnya ke tempat yang aman dari para mutilator.

*LEN Sang Idola*

"Haah ..." Rinto menghela nafas berat.

Rinto berputar dengan poros si tersangka terakhir sebanyak 2 kali, kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapan tersangkanya. Si tersangka terakhir itu berambut pirang diikat _ponytail _kecil. Matanya yang berwarna biru muda itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Dia duduk bersandar di bawah pohon dengan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Angin pun berhembus, menambah kesan suasana "dingin".

"Siapa namamu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sunyi. Suasana semakin sepi dan "dingin". Rinto mulai merasa tidak enak sehingga, dia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ma-maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rinto lagi dengan terbata-bata.

Rinto mendekati tersangka terakhir dan memegang bahunya.

"Hey! HEY! Kau mendengarku?!"

Kali ini Rinto mulai mengguncang-guncangkan bahu anak itu. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir dan panik. Siswa-siswi yang ada di sekitar mereka pun menjadi cemas. Bahkan air terjun mulai terbentuk di sisi-sisi wajah mereka masing-masing. Tubuh mereka gemetar karena takut. Saking kuatnya getar-an itu, Kaito yang barusaja menghabiskan es krim ke-10nya sampai jadi penasaran, sehingga dia menuju ke tempat di mana Rinto berada. "Ada apa, sih?"

"WOOOII! BANGUUNN!" Rinto mengguncang bahu anak itu semakin kuat.

_BRUK!_

Anak itu jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri ke bagian samping pohon. Kaito terkejut melihat pemandangan di mana Rinto tiba-tiba memeluk anak itu dan tiba-tiba berteriak dengan sangat kencang, "TEDHAAAAAAAKKK!"

"KAITOO! TOLONG AKUU! Hiks ... Hiks ...,"

Kaito segera berlari menerobos kerumunan siswa-siswi pengamat Rinto lalu duduk manis di samping Rinto. Dia kemudian berjongkok di seberang Rinto, membuat anak berambut pirang tadi berubah posisi menjadi di tengah (?) Kaito dan Rinto.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Kai, aku memang payah. Kau boleh mengecapku sebagai "Ketua OSIS Yang Gagal". Hiks ... Aku memang tidak pantas jadi ketua OSIS. Aku bahkan membiarkan salah satu peserta MOS sampai seperti ini. Hukum aku, Kai! HUKUM AKU! Huweee ...!"

Kaito hanya bisa _sweatdropped _melihat tingkah laku sang ketua OSIS yang sangat-amat-tidak-_gentle_. Namun, sebagai wakil ketua yang baik, dia pun maju selangkah untuk ikut membangunkan anak itu. Dia mengguncang bahu kanan anak itu dan menepuk pipinya pelan. "Hey, bangun!"

Sang tersangka terakhir pun perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Memerlihatkan mata biru mudanya yang indah. Beberapa siswa langsung _blushing_ ketika melihatnya, dan beberapa juga langsung mendapat cubitan ikhlas dari para siswi.

"Engh ... Udah sore, ya? Hoamm ... Masih ngantuk, nih!" Anak itu mengucek-ucek matanya lalu duduk sila dan menatap Rinto. Senyum Rinto pun merekah menghiasi wajahnya ketika tahu kalau _kōhai_nya baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya, Senpai, aku tadi hanya tidur siang ..."

"Oh, kalau begitu ..."

Senyum Rinto tiba-tiba hilang. Raut wajahnya berubah datar dengan keadaan mulut yang terbuka dan tatapan yang kosong. Kaito berkeringat dingin, sedangkan para siswa-siswi yang lain pun mulai bersiap mengambil langkah seribu dan ...

"APAAA!" teriak Rinto begitu keras, sampai-sampai _capslock _di laptop sang pembuat fic ini pun menjadi jebol.

"KALAU BEGITU, KENAPA KAU TIDAK BANGUN?! KAU HARUSNYA SADAR KALAU AKU SEDANG MEMBERIKAN HUKUMAN KEPADAMU DAN ANAK-ANAK KURANG AJAR TADI!"

Anak itu menutup ke-2 telinganya yang terasa berdengung. Seperti ada serangga yang baru masuk ke dalamnya.

"KALAU BEGITU, KAN, AKU TIDAK PERLU BERTINGKAH SEPERTI KORBAN IKLAN SHAMPOO YANG MENAWARKAN HADIAH BAGI YANG BISA BERTELENOVELA RIA!"

Siapa juga yang suruh bertingkah kaya' gitu ...?

"KYAAA!" Kaito dan siswa-siswi yang lainnya pun lari tunggang langgang entah ke mana, yang penting jauh, itu pikir mereka.

Tempat yang dihuni (?) Rinto pun menjadi sepi. Burung-burung yang tadinya hinggap di pohon yang ada di sana tiba-tiba pergi menjauh sejauh mungkin. Jangkrik pun bernyanyi, menciptakan musik alami yang menemani keheningan siang itu.

*LEN Sang Idola*

"Ekhem!" Rinto berdehem penuh wibawa. Jarum pendek jam kini nyaris membelai angka 1, sehingga cuaca tidak terlalu panas lagi seperti tadi.

"Hey, kau ini perempuan, kan? Kenapa pakai pakaian laki-laki?" Rinto memulai wawancaranya terhadap tersangka terakhir. Namun kali ini tanpa disertai perkenalan terlebih dahulu.

Sang tersangka terakhir memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia kebingungan atas pertanyaan Rinto. Jujur saja, dia nyaris tertawa ketika Rinto mengatakan kalimat barusan, namun demi menjaga telinganya yang rajin dibersihkan 2 minggu sekali itu, dia pun hanya bisa diam.

Perlahan namun pasti (?) sang tersangka terakhir mulai merespons. "Eh, tapi, aku memang laki-laki!"

Rinto mendelik kesal atas jawaban tersangkanya. Pasalnya, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya, si tersangka adalah perempuan menurutnya, namun si tersangka sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Oh, kalau begitu, buktinya mana?"

"Baiklah, akan aku tunjukkan!"

Tersangka terakhir perlahan-lahan melepas ikatan rambutnya dengan sangat pelaaaaaaan ... SEKALI! Kini semakin banyak siswa-siswi yang mengerubungi Rinto dan tersangka terakhir. Mereka hanya bisa cengo ketika melihat tersangka terakhir yang melepas ikatan rambutnya dengan sangat pelan dan lebaynya layaknya bintang iklan shampoo. Saking pelannya, tubuh Rinto bahkan mulai dikelilingi oleh jago merah lagi.

Akhirnya, setelah acara-pelepasan-ikatan-rambut selesai dilakukan, tersangka terakhir mengacak-acak rambutnya. Nah, di saat-saat seperti ini, para siswa-siswi yang ada di sana mulai ngiler karena terlalu lama cengo. Dengan gerakan anggun dan pelan, tersangka terakhir lalu menahan tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk membingkai mulutnya di atas tangan kiri dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sang tersangka terakhir pun unjuk giginya dengan ke-PD-an tingkat tinggi.

_Cling!_

"_Boku wa, _Kagamine LEN!"

Seketika, seluruh halaman VHS berubah menjadi lautan darah dengan siswi-siswi yang mengambang di atasnya.

**.**

**.**

_**Tudzuku**_

**.**

**.**

Lucy_'s Note_: Nyahaha! Gimana? Enggak jelas, kan, _Minna? _:3 Yup! Lucy memang suka buat awal cerita yang enggak jelas, namun Lucy akan coba untuk menjelas-jelaskan (?) cerita tersebut di kemudian waktu. Maka dari itu, _chapter _berikutnya ditunggu, ya! :3

*Sebenarnya, ini adalah hal yang pernah Lucy alami. Tapi bukan untuk di sekolah, cuma hukuman dari Sei karena Lucy telah 'menghancurkan' makan siangnya. :3

Kalau begitu, minta _review_-nya, dong, Minna! Tapi jangan di -_flame! _:3

_Adieu!_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

**LEN Sang Idola**

_Warning_: alur berantakan, _typo_, GAJE (enggak jelas), _AAAANNNDD! IT'S AN __**ISLAMIC FIC**_~

_Disclaimer_: Vocaloid bukan punya Seven Seas Project

Superstar Udin © Mahfuzh Amin

ココロ・キセキ © Jun-P

LEN Sang Idola © Lucy Pinku

_Rated_: _K+ semi __T_

_Genre_: _Parody_, _Friendship_, _and a little Romance_

_Main Chara_: Len K.

_Summary_: "Len, apakah kabar yang beredar itu benar?"/Len tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan temannya yang bernama Lui Hibiki itu, dia justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kelasnya./"Rin ..."/Mata Lui berbinar ketika mendengarnya./"WOI! LEN JATUH CINTA DENGAN RIN YANG AKAN BERULANG TAHUN BESOK!"/Lalu, siswa-siswi VHS yang mendengarnya langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mencari berkas tentang siswi itu.

Lucy_'s Note_: Hai! Ini Author Lucy Pinku! _Specialist genre Parody _dan _Fluff Romance! _:3 Hehe ... apakah _update_-nya terlalu lama? Lucy minta maaf, ya, _Minna! _Sebenarnya, fic ini mau dipublikasikan saat ulang tahunnya Rin dan Len kemarin. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Kami kehabisan pulsa :3

Oke, daripada kelamaan, mending langsung aja!

_Don't like, don't read!_

_Chapter_2: Surprise!

Mentari tersenyum di kala seorang makhluk CFM* yang paling _shota_, yang paling sekseh (?) sedang memakai sepatunya di teras rumah. Pemuda bernama Len Kagamine atau yang biasa dipanggil Len ini menunjukkan wajah _shota_-nya sehingga orang-orang yang lewat di depannya langsung pingsan bersimbah darah seketika.

Hal itu menjadi hal yang fenomenal bagi semua orang, terutama keluarga besar VHS. Sehingga tak ayal, belum lama menorehkan nama sebagai keluarga besar VHS, Len telah menjadi terkenal di kalangan VHS, bahkan oleh alumnus VHS.

Tragedi munculnya wajah _shota_ yang terjadi di hari ke-3 MOS tersebut merupakan awal dijadikannya Len sebagai buah bibir di VHS. Wajahnya yang _shota_ dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru muda yang cerah menjadi faktor pendukung ketenarannya. Tidak hanya dari fisik, ketenaran Len juga makin mencolok oleh keramahan, kebaikan hatinya, dan tentu saja kecerdasannya, hingga Len pun mendapat tempat tersendiri di hati keluarga VHS yang patut dibanggakan.

Ketika sedang membahas tentang Len tadi, ternyata dia berjalan dengan cepat sehingga sekarang dia berada di depan pintu kelasnya.

"_Ohayō_, _Minna!_"

"_Ohayō_ _gozaimasu_, LEEEN!"

Dengan santai, Len berjalan masuk melewati beberapa siswi yang terkikik begitu dia melewati mereka. Saat sampai di bangkunya bangku ke-3 dari kanan baris ke-2 sebelah kiri, tampak seorang pemuda yang sama _shota_-nya namun masih 5 tingkat di bawah Len mendekati Len.

"Len, apakah kabar yang beredar itu benar?"

Ketika duduk, Len tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya yang bernama Lui Hibiki itu. Len langsung mengingat kejadian kemarin saat ia berencana mengadakan _surprise_ untuk ulang tahun seorang siswi yang diduga ulang tahunnya bersamaan dengan ulang tahun Len.

Len hanya bisa melamun mengingatnya. Pandangannya dialihkan ke luar jendela kelasnya. Tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagu. Bibirnya pun bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Rin ..."

Mata Lui berbinar ketika mendengarnya. Lui kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar mulutnya dan berteriak, "WOI! LEN JATUH CINTA DENGAN RIN YANG AKAN BERULANG TAHUN BESOK!"

Semua siswa-siswi VHS yang mendengarnya (kecuali Len dan orang yang disebutnya "Rin") langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing untuk mencari berkas seorang siswi VHS yang akan berulang tahun besok.

*LEN Sang Idola*

Setelah dilakukan pencarian selama 2 jam 27 menit pas, ditemukanlah sebuah nama yang diduga akan menjadi target Len.

Nama siswi itu adalah Rin Kyōne. Dia lebih sering dipanggil Rin oleh teman-temannya. Kehadirannya di VHS telah menciptakan buah bibir yang hangat, terutama di kalangan siswa. Kulitnya yang putih, rambutnya yang pirang lurus yang selalu ditahan dengan 4 jepit dan bando pita. Membuat kesan imutnya semakin terlihat, apalagi setelah diperhatikan, rupanya wajah Rin sangat mirip dengan Len. Tentu saja hal ini membuat geregetan para siswa yang punya kesempatan untuk memperebutkan Len versi perempuan.

Tunggu dulu, apakah penulis fic ini telah menciptakan sedikit-sekali-unsur-_shōnen-ai?_

Kembali ke cerita ...

"Shh, tapi diam, ya! Jangan sampai dia tahu ..." bisik Len kepada Lui. Lui mengangguk tanda ia menyanggupinya.

"Begini, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mempersiapkannya. Bantuin, ya!" Len memasang mata imutnya. Lui pun langsung tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"_Insya Allah_, aku bantuin, deh, Len."

Len bernafas lega. "Kalau begitu, pst ... pst ..."

Lui tersenyum ketika Len membisikkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Rencana mereka pun dimulai setelahnya.

*LEN Sang Idola*

_Tanggal 27 Desember ..._

"Ehem," Lui berdeham kecil. "Ayo main basket! Kau ikut, Len?"

Len mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan senyum penuh misteri. "Ayo!"

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis tengah berdiri di balik sebuah tiang. Ia menatap malu-malu ke arah lapangan. Matanya yang berwarna biru safir tak henti-hentinya menatap sesosok pemuda berwajah serupa dengan wajahnya di depan sana. Pandangannya pun teralihkan pada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dengan gambar " " berwarna biru dengan hiasan pita di atasnya. "Len ... sepertinya, aku suka padamu ..."

Seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakangnya menepuk pelan bahunya. "Kyōne-_chan?_"

Rin tersentak kaget begitu mendengar nama keluarganya tersebut. Ia berbalik, menatap gadis di belakangnya dan segera menyembunyikan kotak putih tadi. "Kagami-_san? _Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Gadis itu menatap tumpukan buku di depannya, "Bisa tolong bawakan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan? Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus segera aku selesaikan."

Rin menatap ragu tumpukan buku itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa hanya sebanyak ini?"

Lenka gadis di depan Rin menggeleng, "Masih banyak, Kyōne-chan. Semuanya kurang lebih ... sebanyak betapa luasnya gudang sekolah."

"HAH?!" mata Rin terbelalak, "S-sebanyak itukah?"

"Iya. Aku sudah minta bantuan dari beberapa orang, kok. Maaf merepotkan, ya. Habisnya, anggota pengurus perpustakaan yang lainnya sudah pulang, kecuali kau dan aku. Jadi, mohon bantuannya! Aku permisi dulu,"

Lenka segera melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Rin yang hanya bisa melongo di tempat. Namun, diam-diam Lenka mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Len seolah-olah ia mengatakan 'rencana-berhasil' yang dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan dari Len di ujung sana.

*LEN Sang Idola*

"Haah ... akhirnya selesai juga." Rin menghela nafas lega. Ia mengelap keringat yang mengalir di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Rin menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan kado yang tadi ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Semuanya sudah pulang. Yah ... tidak jadi memberikan Len hadiah, deh."

Rin melangkah ke gerbang sekolah dengan lesu. Wajahnya ditekuk ketika dirinya menyadari bahwa langit sudah gelap. Rin merasakan pegal di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

_Srek ..._

Rin berbalik waspada mendengar suara itu. Matanya melirik ke sana ke mari, mencari sesuatu yang menimbulkan suara itu.

"Siapa di sana?"

Kekhawatiran dan keterkejutan Rin tiba-tiba sirna sesaat setelah ia melihat banyak sekali cahaya lilin yang mengelilinginya. Hati dan tubuh Rin tiba-tiba menghangat. Senyum terukir jelas di wajahnya ketika ia alunan musik yang amat ia sukai.

"'_Ichi-dome no kiseki wa, kimi ga umareta koto_

_Ni-dome no kiseki wa, kimi to sugoseta jikan ...'_"

Rin terkejut. Dari balik orang-orang yang membawa lilin-lilin itu, Rin melihat Len berjalan ke arahnya dengan setelan jas yang begitu pas untuknya. Salah satu tangannya diletakkan di belakang punggungnya seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wajah Rin merona seketika.

Wajah Rin bertambah merah saat Len menjadi lebih dekat dengannya, Ia dapat mengenal jelas lagu apa yang baru saja dinyanyikan Len. "'Kokoro Kiseki', Len?"

Len tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum hangat sambil melanjutkan lagunya.

"_Kodokuna kagaku-sha ni, tsukura reta robotto_

_Dekibae o iunara, 'kiseki'_

_Dakedo mada tarinai, hitotsudake dekinai_

_Sore wa 'kokoro' no iu, puroguramu ..._" Len menghela nafas pendek. Satu demi satu teman satu angkatannya muncul sambil membawa lilin masing-masing. Ada juga beberapa kakak kelas yang muncul, beberapa dari mereka membawa kado beraneka warna. Suasana menjadi semakin hangat.

"'_Oshiete agetai ... hito no yorokobi kanashimi'_

_Kiseki no kagaku-sha wa, negau ..._" Len mengambil jeda sejenak, lalu kembali bernyanyi. "_Kunō wa tsudzuki, toki dake ga sugite iku_

_Okizari no utagoe to, kono 'kokoro' ..._"

"'_Sono hitomi no naka, utsura boku wa, kimi ni totte donna, sonzai?'_

_Kare ni totte jikan wa, mugen janai_

_Demo kanojo ni wa mada, wakaranai ..._"

Rin tersenyum. Ia berdeham kecil lalu melanjutkan nyanyian Len.

"'_Anata wa naze naku no?'_

_Fushigi kokoro, kokoro fushigi_

_Kare wa hanashita, yorokobu koto o_

_Fushigi kokoro, kokoro fushigi_

_Kare wa hanashita, kanashimu koto o_

_Fushigi kokoro, kokoro mugen_

_Watashi no rikai o koeteiru ... Ah ..._"

Len tidak diam saja. Ia membuat isyarat kepada teman-temannya untuk membuat suara latar. Segera setelahnya, Len menyambung nyanyiannya lagi.

"'_Ichi-dome no kiseki wa, kimi ga umareta koto_

_Ni-dome no kiseki wa, kimi to sugoseta jikan_

_San-dome wa mada nai ... San-dome wa mada ...'_"

Rin melanjutkannya lagi. "_Messēji o ... jushin shimasu!_

_Hasshin moto wa ... mirai no ... watashi?!_"

"_Ikuhyaku no toki o koete, todoita messēji_

_Mirai no tenshi kara no, 'kokoro' kara no utagoe ..._" Setelah menyelesaikan bait itu, Len mendekati Rin. Suara mereka dan yang lain menyatu dengan begitu indah.

"_Arigatō ... konoyo ni watashi o unde kurete ..._"

"'_Ichi-dome no kiseki wa, kimi ga umareta koto ...'_"

"_Arigatō ... issho ni sugoseta hibi o ..._"

"'_Ni-dome no kiseki wa, kimi to sugoseta jikan ..._'"

"_Arigatō ... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete ..._"

"'_San-dome no kiseki wa, mirai no kimi kara no 'magokoro'_"

"_Arigatō ... eien ni utau ..._"

"'_Yon-dome wa iranai yon-dome wa iranaiyo ...'_"

"'_Arigatō ... Arigatō ...'_"

Musik berhenti. Semuanya bertepuk tangan kecuali Len, Rin, dan yang memegang lilin, tentunya . Rin menangis terharu. Ia menatap Len dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Arigatō gozaimasu_, Len! _Soshite, otanjōbi omedetō!_" Rin menunjukkan kado yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Len kembali tersenyum hangat. Ia menunjukkan kado yang tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya setelah menerima hadiah dari Rin. "_Otanjōbi omedetō mo_, Rin-_chan!_ Aku punya hadiah untukmu, bukalah!"

Rin membuka bungkus hadiah berbentuk kotak padat itu. Nafasnya tertahan. Air mata haru menyelinap keluar dari sudut-sudut mata Rin. Kotak itu berisi sebuah Al-Qur'an dengan sampul merah muda yang berisleting dengan tali sehingga bisa dengan mudah dibawa. Rin juga menemukan sebuah mukenah berwarna putih susu dengan bergambar jeruk dan juga jilbab.

"_Arigatō_, Len ..."

"Cie ... Cie ... Len dan Rin, nih, ye ..." siswa-siswi lainnya menyoraki Len dan Rin. Sedangkan yang namanya disebut hanya bisa merona malu.

"_S'lamat ulang tahun, s'lamat ulang tahun_

_S'lamat ulang tahun, Len, Rin, s'lamat ulang tahun ..._"

"_Bagi kuenya! Bagi kuenya! Bagi kuenya sekarang juga!_

_Sekarang, juga! Sekarang juga ..._"

Pesta ulang tahun itu pun berakhir riuh dengan pembagian kue dan penerimaan kado yang agak tidak wajar, namun tetap dihiasi senyuman bahagia dari siswa-siswi VHS pada malam hari yang istimewa itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsudzuku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lucy_'s Note_: Ehehe ... sekali lagi, Lucy minta maaf karena _update_-nya, lho, _Minna_. Dan juga, terima kasih bagi **iloveyugiohGX93**-_san, _**YuMi**_-san _dan **hinam**-san yang telah me-_review _fic Lucy. Lucy senang sekali, lho, bisa membuat kalian terhibur sampai tertawa. Tapi, mohon maaf, sepertinya, _chapter _kali ini tidak bisa membuat kalian terbahak karena penulisannya berubah jadi 'sedikit lebih' serius.

* = Singkatan dari Crypton Future Media

Kalau begitu, minta _review_-nya, dong, _Minna!_ Tapi jangan di -_flame! _:3

_Adieu!_


End file.
